Save Me From The Darkness
by superduperducky
Summary: Harry is constantly shrouded in darkness, but when he thinks all is lost, some one leads him to to the light


**Title:** Save Me From The Darkness

**Author:** Superduperducky

**Rating:** PG-13, slightly dark theme and suicidal thoughts****

**Pairing:** D/H, which means slash! Which means Male/Male relationships. If you're a homophobe I deeply despise you and suggest you leave. Otherwise stay and read! (Heehee that rhymes)****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong to the wonderful and best author in the world J.K. Rowling.

**Author Note:** This story was kind of came from another story I read but It's a bunches different. The other story just gave me the inspiration to write it. I really like this story. I'm really starting to get into the 1-shots. If you have any d/h one shots, review and tell me and I'll gladly read them! Oh and all you Muggle World fans, don't worry! I haven't dropped it. I have a chapter in the making right now! Well enjoy the story.

Save Me From The Darkness 

Harry sat on the astronomy tower ledge looking out at the setting sun and watching the 

colors dance across the darkening sky; most likely the last time he would so. He slowly recited the poem he had written a few weeks back, the one that told exactly how he felt…but if only someone cared enough to listen.

"I'm twisting and falling into a hole of darkness

I'm crying desperately for someone to help me

I'm in such a mess

I just want to be free

But the darkness constrains me

I'm bound back

Somewhere, someone holds the key

The key to get me back on track.

I'm in agonizing pain and depression

I feel so empty and unwanted

I want to feel alive

I'm haunted by this obsession  

I have a yearning to see the light

I want to see it just one last time

It's right ahead of me, just barely out of reach

It's shining so amazingly bright

I pull and tug at my bindings

Mentally trying to get myself free

Please, can't you hear me beg and plea?

Let me go, the light is just ahead 

Just let me go and see" 

Harry sighed and looked out at the sky once more before gingerly tracing his scar with his fingertip. This scar was the reason his life was hell; this scar was the reason he's constantly shrouded in darkness. He stood up so he was standing on the edge. One step and he wouldn't have to worry anymore, just one step. He tightly gripped the edge of the ledge and was about to take that one last step before he heard that familiar cool voice behind him.

"Potter what _are_ you doing? Don't tell me you're going to off yourself?"

Harry responded but still kept his back to Draco.

"That's what you want isn't it?" All that met Harry's ears was deafening silence. "Well?"

"No" Draco's voice was small and foreign sounding. 

"What?" Harry turned to face his arch nemesis. "What do you mean it's not want you want?"

"I mean I don't want you to kill yourself, don't be so bloody daft Potter"

"Well too bad I guess, cause I'm going to" Harry was about to turn back around but Draco stooped him.

"Potter, just listen will you?"

"What do you want?" cried Harry desperately. "Just let me do this! Why won't you let me do this?"

"Because," Draco pulled a shining metallic blade from the folds of his robes. "We came here for the same thing and I guess fate has intervened."

"No fate has not intervened, it has simply post-poned. Bye Malfoy" and with those words Harry turned back around towards the dark sky where the stars were twinkling innocently at him. He took the one last step, the step that would end it all and hurtled towards the plush green grass below.

Now Malfoy may not be the best seeker in the world but his reflexes paid off at the particular moment. He ran towards the ledge and frantically groped for Harry's wrists. He had gotten there just in time and pulled with all his might to get Harry back to the other side. Harry weighed several pounds more than Malfoy did, so it resulted with Harry landing on top of Draco who emitted a loud "Oomph"

"Why did you do that? It all could have been over! I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore!" Harry's eyes glazed over with desperate tears. "Why did you do that?" He angrily beat against Draco's chest. 'Why, why, why?!?!"

"Potter shhh" Draco wrapped his arms closely around the raven-haired teen's waist and pulled him closer to himself trying to comfort him. "Potter it's going to be alright"

"No it's not," whispered Harry against the hollow of Draco's neck sending shivers down his spine. Draco gripped Harry's chin in his long artistic fingers so that they were looking eye-to-eye, green to gray.

"Harry, it's ok," whispered Draco in the smallest of voices, barely audible. It was then he noticed how close their faces were. He softly pulled his lips down to Harry's and gently pressed his lips to Harry's own soft rosy ones. The kiss lasted but a few seconds, but to the two participants it seemed to last hours. They breathlessly pulled back and looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages

Harry finally broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you from the darkness" 

A single tear slid down Harry's cheek as he laid his forehead to Draco's, their noses barely touching.

He had finally found the light.

**Author Note:** Well that's it. Do you like it? I think this is my favorite fic so far. Please review and tell me what you think. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside J Heehee.


End file.
